


Spoilers

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [53]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Flash Fic, Gen, Mad Libs Prompt Fic, Missing Scene, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Varric's number-one fan comes looking for the next chapter in her favorite series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mad Libs character prompt on the monthlysupergo community. The prompt was "Cassandra sneaks into Varric's room in the middle of the night", so what else was I supposed to write?

"Varric. Varric!"

Varric shook himself out of what had to be a dream, or maybe a nightmare. It couldn't possibly Cassandra Pentaghast shaking him out of a sound sleep and calling his name. Could it?

He opened his eyes and looked up to see her looking down at him, an anxious expression on her face. "Ohhhh-kay," he mumbled, and he rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, just to double check that he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. Then he sat up, pulling his robe over his shoulders. "Unless you're here to drag me out of my room in the middle of the night for questioning again, I can't possibly see what you're doing here."

"Bullshit! You know exactly what you did." Cassandra stood up, brandishing something her hand. A book-- no, a manuscript, and Varric felt a smug grin spreading over his face as he realized what was happening. "A cliffhanger!" she snarled, tossing the stack of pages onto the bed. "You left me with a fucking cliffhanger! I'll hang you off a cliff, you wretched--"

Curious as Varric was about the end of that sentence, he thought it might be wiser to cut off the potential tirade. "It's a serial, Seeker." Varric spread his hands. "They _all_ end in cliffhangers. And I don't think any fucking was involved in this one. If I recall, our heroine left the hero..."

"In the hand of bandits while she left him to go save the city from invasion. Yes, I know." Cassandra's frown turned into a white-hot glower as she thumped her thumb against the pages. " _I know._ "

"All right, all right." Varric scooted back against the headboard. "What do you want from me? I can't exactly produce the next chapter out of thin air. And I promise, stabbing the manuscript won't help."

Cassandra snorted. "Given how quickly your volumes sometimes appear, I wonder. But... well." She took a step back and poked the floor with a pointed toe. "You could... tell me what happens, perhaps."

He sat up even straighter. "Seeker, I'm shocked. You, looking for spoilers?"

"No!" Cassandra snatched up the manuscript and pulled it up to her chest. "I-- I want to read it and find out, just like everyone else."

"Good." Varric chuckled. "And just as well, because I don't know, either." Cassandra's eyes went wide, and he shrugged in response. "What can I say? Some of my stories, I plot out in advance, but others go where the muse takes them. And _Swords and Shields_ is one of the latter. The story will tell me what wants to happen when the time is right."

Cassandra was silent for a moment, and then she let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I trust you."

"Why, Seeker." Varric raised his eyebrows, then shook his head. "I don't think you've ever said anything that nice to me before."

Her scowl reappeared, and she marched out of the room, manuscript still clutched to her chest. Varric watched the door, then lay back down to sleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
